Falling Snow
by Snow Raine
Summary: Snow, just Snow. No last name. Is on a journey to find her family. But there's some huge obstacles in the way. Her best friend Andrew is by her side, and nothing is going to stop them. -Modern retelling of Snow White-


Falling Snow  
Chapter One  
The Truth Be Told

-Snow-

I stepped out into the cold outdoors, wrapping my pastel coloured scarf around my pale neck. The sparkling pure white snow surrounded me, even more falling. I smiled to myself, I was falling. Snow is my name I guess I should tell you. I don't have a last name, nor do I have a family. They all disappeared years ago. I'm sixteen now though, and I live with my best friend, Rosie. Her parents were nice enough to take me in when my parents abandoned me. Part of me thinks they didn't want to leave me. I was only two, how bad could I be?

I forged through the thick snow, enjoying the beautiful nature around me. We lived near the woods, quite a gorgeous scene in the winter. If you go far enough into the evergreens, there's a river with a small waterfall. That's where I like to spend my time, I do my homework there most of the time. It's so peaceful, and no little kids to bug me or cars noisily going past. The thing I miss worst in the summer are the birds, their soft chirping voices are so calming. Every once in a while you see a cardinal, but nothing more really. They aren't enough to make me feel happy.

I sat down at my giant rock and stared into the distance, thinking about what I'm going to do. I guess I should also tell you what my problem is. See, a couple days ago I got a letter in the mail, saying that my family was looking for me, but there wasn't an address or a name, only a date and a phone number. I tried calling it a million times, but I was told it isn't a Canadian number and it would cost lots just to place it. I haven't told Mrs. Lee yet though, I'm not sure what to say. She'd probably just make my favourite meal and call it a day, she never worries about anything unfortunately. Even when Rosie didn't come home for two days, and didn't pick up the phone. She just said 'She'll be back. You know she will when she's ready.'

I tucked my curly bright red hair behind my ear and rested my back against the rock. What am I going to do? How am I supposed to find them? Is this just some kind of joke? People make fun of me all the time for having no parents or family, but it's not like I picked my life. I got up slowly, and walked over towards the water, and gazed at it. I could see my icy blue eyes and pale skin clearly through the clean surface. Suddenly a rock flew out of nowhere and landed right on my reflection, distorting the image of myself. I looked up quickly and scanned the trees.

"What do you want?" I yelled as I saw a person hiding behind a tree.

They stepped out from their hiding place and took off their hood. I gasped as I saw his face.

"Andrew! What are you doing here!"

I could feel my face get hot. Gosh oh gosh oh gosh. Why him? Why now? I've liked him for years. His kindness is like an endless pit. His smile like a glowing halo. His twinkling brown eyes. His blonde short cropped hair. The way he touched my hand when I was sad, or the way he made a funny face to make me laugh.

"I thought I'd find you here." He shrugged. "I thought you could use a friend. Friday you seemed upset, but Eva was being annoying and following me everywhere so I couldn't talk to you"

Eva was his annoying girlfriend who didn't deserve him. She's the snobbiest person I've ever met, yet I go out of my way to compliment her everyday so that I don't get on her bad side.

"Oh, I'm fine." I mumbled. "Just in deep thought. I'm not sad all the time you know."

He smiled at me and sat down on a giant log. Flipping his head to get his bangs out of his face he said,

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't make you smile."

I grinned. "There, you made me smile. Happy? Wait- Don't answer that. I'll end up getting a lecture on how happy you should always be."

He smirked at my attempt at a joke. "You've got a ways to go on being a jokester, Snow."

I laughed. "Boy, do I kno-" My reply was cut off by a loud bang. Then a bullet whizzed past me, and that was the last thing I heard before I fell into darkness.


End file.
